


Dreams-Vampires

by Konekochan07



Series: My Vivid Dreams [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: Another odd, vivid dream with Vampires.
Series: My Vivid Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/519865





	Dreams-Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a long time ago.
> 
> I haven't posted in a loooooooooong time. I'm sorry! I will be posting more/new things soon too!
> 
> Hope you enjoy my weird vampire dream.

It looked to be an abandoned hotel. Not abandoned in a decrepit way, but still without life. Why they were there was a mystery, they had just appeared there.

Going through the hotel, they noticed that it wasn’t as empty as they originally thought. There were definitely vampires here, though not all of them evil. Many were living in the hotel as if it were their own, their rooms as unique as their personalities. Some were less friendly than others, but none of them attacked them in any way.

A couple of the vamps asked if they could feed off of them, but didn’t push it when most of them declined. Some allowed it, and they separated from the group to accommodate. This meant the group was smaller and, unfortunately, easier to attack.

The attack was swift and sudden. They split up, not because they wanted to, but because the floor gave way under one, and the rest were helpless to rescue her before she was lost to the darkness. They tried to find a way downstairs, but were hindered by some vamps that weren’t as friendly as they were before.

She, in the meanwhile, explored the basement level she had fallen into. It was almost better maintained than the upper floors, but the stench of death and decay lingered. The vampires here were not as human as the ones above, either. It was while she was investigating, hearing her friends draw near, that she was attacked.

The vampires, more bat-like than most, pounced, pinning her to the ground. She called for help and fought back, until the obvious leader appeared. He was still very bat-like, but he carried himself more like a king than the others who squatted close to the ground.

He suddenly pushed the others away and pinned her there, while she continued to fight. It wasn’t until he spoke that she stopped, tempted by his words: “You will be the most powerful vampire ever created.”

Power, like many other things, can tempt even the best of us. That doubt of whether that was what she wanted was enough for him to attack. The pain of the bite was excruciating, nearly blinding. She started to fight back again, to stop him from continuing, but she became too weak. Once she was starting to weaken, he forced her to drink his blood.

The pain of the change after the blood hit her system was worse than the bite, but she did strengthen quickly. It was when the leader started trying to undress her, as if about to rape her, that she attacked again.

The kick she landed threw him back across the room, out the door to the hall, and into the wall. The crash alerted the others that something was happening, and some wished to flee, but one urged them to continue. They followed him.

She glared and growled at the other bat-like vampires and they scurried out of the room. She simply curled into a ball, not bothering to wipe away the blood or tears. Her mind was numb, but still working on what had happened.

When they found her, only their new leader seemed worried. He called her by name, and she barely turned her head in response, still huddled. “Are you ok?”

“Let’s just go,” another answered. “We need to get out of here.”

“I can’t. The sun is up.”

“Why would that matter?” He was concerned. This was his friend; they had become quite close in a platonic sense. He moved toward her, and her eyes glowed briefly. “What happened?”

“It hurts…” He could see the wound then, and the damage that was slowly healing on its own. He could also tell what that meant, but was unsure what to do. She simply started to cry again, tears flowing silently down her face.

“What I can do?”

“Just go…” she whispered. “Leave me…”

“I can’t do that…”

“Then you’ll have to wait until nightfall…”

He nodded. When the others wanted to go, he told them they could, but he would not leave her. He sat with her in silence until the sun had set, then they left together to start figuring out how to help her heal. She would now forever be a vampire, but perhaps they could find a way to heal her heart, as it ached like never before.


End file.
